JANGAN DIBUKA ISINYA RAHASIA
by SendalJepitTerbang
Summary: Hidan dan kawan-kawan penasaran sama apa yang sedang diketik Sasori, soalnya dia terlihat sangat serius. Ternyata mereka menemukan sebuah dokumen terlarang di mana segala keaiban Sasori terumbar. Kira-kira hal nista apa saja yang pernah dilakukan Sasori pada jaman dahulu kala?


.

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn T rate**

 **Genre Humor**

.

 **JANGAN DIBUKA ISINYA RAHASIA**

.

.

Siang itu di sekolah, Sasori yang sedang khitmat mengetik sesuatu tiba-tiba terbawa keinginan untuk ke kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia malas karena lagi nanggung, tapi apa daya. Panggilan alam yang begitu hebat sudah tak dapat dia tahan, walhasil jadilah Sasori pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya beserta laptop tercintanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Begitu Sasori keluar kelas, bangku Sasori langsung diserbu oleh teman-temannya plus Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu lagi asik main kartu bareng Itachi (sekalian mau ngajakin pulang bareng plus malakin di ichiraku nanti).

"Pada ngapain coba ngerumunin bangku Sasori? Udah kayak semut aja!" Celetuk Konan yang satu-satunya gak ikutan berkerumun.

"Pengen tau aja si Sasori dari tadi nulis apaan," sambar Hidan yang posisinya duduk paling depan.

"Lo semua pada enggak kapok apa? Coba deh mikir, udah berapa kali lo semua dikerjain itu bocah satu?"

Mereka semua diam serentak sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke nyeletuk, "berapa kali?"

"Belasan!" Sambar Naruto.

"Lebih!" timpal Itachi pada jadi korban iklan.

"Yeh, dibilangin malah ngeledek. Ya, terserah lo aja deh, asal jangan jadi keki aja!" Konan angkat bahu tak mau tahu dan langsung keluar kelas.

Konan melengos setelah omonganya gak didengerin. Sekarang para Akatsuki, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang melotot berjama'ah ke arah laptop tercintanya Sasori.

Di laptop itu terdapat sebuah _folder_ bertuliskan **ISINYA RAHASIA,** yang ditulis terlalu mencolok. Itachi sempat mengernyit heran. Kalau rahasia, kenapa juga harus ditulis pakai _caps lock_ begitu? 'kan jadi bikin penasaran.

Click!

Hidan tanpa persetujuan yang lain mengklik _folder_ tersebut karena sudah terlanjur penasaran. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah dokumen dengan tulisan yang gak kalah bikin penasaran, "JANGAN DIBUKA," begitulah kira-kira judul dari dokumen tersebut.

" _Feeling_ gue gak enak," celetuk Itachi yang udah nyium-nyium bau kemaksiatan.

"Siapa tahu isinya aib Sasori!" Naruto masih bisa bersemangat.

"Buka aja ya, udah tanggung!"

Click!

Akhirnya terbuka sudah dokumen terlarang yang gak boleh dibuka itu. Dengan seksama mereka semua membaca isi dari dokumen tersebut.

 _Siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini berarti kalian adalah orang-orang ternekad (juga terbodoh) yang berani-beraninya membuka dokumen ini._

Akatsuki, Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah berjama'ah.

 _Tapi gue salut atas keberanian kalian. Maka dari itu sebagai hadiahnya gue udah tulis, hal-hal apa aja yang bikin gue takut, gue benci dan aib gue yang dulu._

Mereka semua sekarang nyengir, akhirnya perjuangan mereka berbuah manis setelah sekian lama kena kibul. Benarkah?

 _Oke, are you ready? Here we go!_

 _Apa yang gue takutin, gue benci, dan hal paling memalukan yang pernah gue lakuin dulu adalah…._

.

.

.

.

.

 **RAHASIA!**

 **By : Master of troll, Sasori –salam nyengir-**

Ngeeekh! Mata semua Akatsuki, Naruto dan Sasuke bener-bener dibuat nyaris lompat setelah membaca satu kata penuh maksiat itu.

"NAJIS! APA-APAAN INI! MASA ISINYA RAHASIA!" Hidan mencak-mencak, ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Lainnya ikut misuh-misuh gak jelas. Cuma Itachi yang diem kayak lagi mikir.

"Kakak lo kenapa tuh, Sas!" Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang mukanya malah jadi serius.

"Perasaan si Sasori bener deh," jawab Itachi manggut-manggut. "Di awal dia udah nulis 'kan kalau isinya rahasia, dan emang bener 'kan rahasia. Salut gua." Itachi malah takjub sendiri. Entah ini Sasorinya yang kelewat pinter, atau mereka aja yang kebangetan bego.

Gak lama sang pemilik dokumen laknat itu datang. Sasori kaget liat bangkunya udah dijajah teman-temannya sendiri. Tapi mendadak dia nyengir pas ngeliat ekspresi temen-temennya pada bête.

"Hahaha, lo semua mahkluk-mahkluk nekad yang gak pernah belajar dari pengalaman," ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah. "Di situ udah gue tulis, **JANGAN DIBUKA** , tapi masih aja dibuka, hahahah. Selamat menikmati _troll_ dari gue!"

Niatnya Sasori mau ngerjain temen-temennya itu nanti. Tapi apa daya? Temennya emang dasar kelewat kepo dan malah dengan senang hati menyemplungkan diri ke dalam _troll_ Sasori.

' _MATI AJA LO!'_ Batin semuanya dongkol sambil menatap emosi si Sasori yang pergi keluar kelas dengan santai sambil menjinjing laptop dan tas tercintanya.

 **THE END**

A/N : Lagi, lagi, dan lagi iseng


End file.
